


no apologies

by skeleton_rose



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bros helping bros, Fluff, M/M, also evan totally likes coldplay, and connor tries, basically evan panics, little bit of swearing, only a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_rose/pseuds/skeleton_rose
Summary: Evan won't stop apologising, and Connor tries to help.





	no apologies

**Author's Note:**

> whoop I haven't written in a long time  
> this is my first fic for DEH they are probs very ooc I apologise in advance  
> it's very short, maybe ill add to this, idk  
> enjoy

Connor worked out pretty quickly that Evan said sorry a lot. And since after the computer room incident and they became friends -at least Connor hoped he could call Evan his friend- he’d noticed it more. And more. Evan apologised for everything; for Connor getting angry, and Connor being an ass; Evan apologised for every question and every text message he sent ended with a hastily typed apology. And it was grating on Connor’s nerves.  
They were just in Connor’s room, because it was pissing with rain and no way was Connor eating ice cream and hanging out in the orchard in this weather, despite Evan’s protests. So instead they were lying across Connor’s floor, arms spread out and listening to music. It wasn’t very exciting, he knew, but they did this when they at the orchard anyway. It was peaceful. Connor’s eyes were drifting closed, revelling in the silence; it wasn’t the same silence as usual, because he could hear Evan’s breathing along with his in the warm quiet of his room and he knew he could get used to this. Until Evan broke it with a  
“sorry.”  
dammit  
Connor sighed. “dude, what are you…”  
“s…sorry for um…this…I mean…you said no…you said… not…”  
Connor could hear the panic rising in his voice and sighed, “Dude, what…”  
“Sorry, I mean, you said no to going to the orchard and um...I under…appreciate... that um…  
“Dude”, Conner said, turning on his side to see Evan red in the face.  
Evan pulled himself upright, beginning to pull on his shirt “S…sorry I’m rambling, uh, I’m…”  
“Dude, stop apologising.” Connor groaned, trying to calm his growing heartrate.  
Evan gasped out another, “I’m sorry…” and Connor snapped.  
“dammit Evan stop apologising!”  
He regretted it instantly. Evan flinched way too hard for it to be healthy and quickly pulled himself in, his breaths becoming shorter and frantic. “I’m…I’m…”  
“shit dude.” Connor moved across the floor to Evan but Evan retreated instantly; Connor tried not to let it sting. Breath. Don’t flip out. That won’t help matters.  
“Evan…” Evan was shaking, avoiding eye contact with Connor, gripping his knees in a vice.  
“I’m sorry, for, I’m”  
“sssh Evan,” Connor had never heard himself speak so softly. “It’s fine, really.” He wanted to say stop apologising, but it seemed to be Evan’s default, and being blunt appeared to only make it worse. He edged closer to Evan, breathing out in relief when Evan stayed still. His eyes wouldn’t meet his, but he wasn’t trying to get away anymore.  
“Just l…let me, um... apologise….”  
“You did nothing wrong,” Connor snapped; Evan flinched and Connor cringed internally. Nice one, freak.  
“I mean,” Connor ran his hands desperately through his hair. “look you apologise all the time and…”  
“I know.” Evan mumbled. “It’s ann…noying and…”  
“Hey.” Connor gripped Evan’s arms and when Evan stiffened he kinda regretted it, but held on anyway. “It’s not annoying, it’s just…” Connor fumbled for something to say, like seriously, why wasn’t he any good at this?  
“You shouldn’t apologise for, um doing nothing wrong? Uh,” Connor looked around, like the words would magically appear in thin air. “like, my mum used to say, don’t apologise, uh, say thank you. Instead.” Shit Connor that’s dumb. But it’s not my idea, it’s my mums, her fault.  
Evan looked up that, eyebrows twisted slightly in confusion. “What...uh...d…does that….”  
Connor pulled himself straighter, thought process going into overload. “Um, like…okay what are you apologising for? Right now.” Evan seemed to debate answering, maybe testing if it was a trick question. “Just tell what you were trying to apologise for?”  
Evan stuttered out a hasty “for probably bother…um… getting in your space, f-for expecting, um that you wou-would…”  
Connor didn’t understand what the hell Evan meant so replied “okay what did I do to get an apology?”  
Evan looked up, confused.  
“I did something so you felt you had to apologise because it inconvenienced me or some bullshit,” Connor continued, “so think about what I did. And thank me for that. Instead of you know,” Connor loosened his grip on Evan’s arms, trying his hardest to look in Evan’s eyes without freaking out, “apologising. And stuff.”  
Something crossed Evan’s expression, and it seemed to click as he shakily muttered, “um…y-you invited me o-over to your um house? Even though you…uh…we didn’t g-go to the orchard?” Connor wanted to roll his eyes but managed to control the urge.  
“Dude, of course I fucking invited you. I still wanted to hang out, the weather was just fucking awful.”  
“oh,” Evan’s eyes darted to the floor. “s-sorr…”  
“Evan.”  
Evan jolted, and opened his mouth, possibly to apologise again because he snapped it shut instantaneously. Connor simply raised a questioning eyebrow and waited. Waited.  
“th-thank you. For um…in-inviting me to the…to your h-house even thou…”  
“Anytime dude,” Connor replied, punching Evan lightly on the shoulder. He shuffled back over to where the music was playing on his bashed-up speakers and went to scroll through his I-pod, bored of whatever the crap was playing. He tried to ignore the voice in the head telling him he’d punched Evan way too hard, or cut him off way too early, or messed whatever they had for good…  
“Than-thank you, Con-Connor. For, um…not, uh…” Connor decided to wait for Evan to finish, feeling guilt rise in him because you don’t deserve to be thanked for doing nothing. “For not, um… I mean…you’re like the f-first to n-not just, uh, just shut me down wh-when I apologise so uh…thank you.”  
Connor wanted to say something along the lines, don’t thank me, I’m a piece of shit, but decided that was too blunt and he didn’t want a nervous, apologetic Evan again so he just nodded in reply. Tried to ignore the buzz in his chest from Evan thanking him, from the idea that he might have helped Evan. “What music do you want?”  
“u-uh do y-you have cold-Coldplay?”  
Connor smiled, turning ‘viva la Vida’ on and letting the familiar opening fill the room. When he turned to see Evan he was smiling, and Connor felt his heart skip a beat.  
Dammit.


End file.
